La Cita
by LeonessaBlue
Summary: -Debemos de asumir que el Príncipe de Buwon sabe que estás aquí. -¿Y qué vamos a hacer? ¿Huir a otro sitio? ¿Escondernos? -Vamos a divertirnos. (¿Qué pasó en ese momento? ¡Eun Soo y Choi Young saliendo de compras!)
Eun Soo iba dos pasos más adelante que Choi Young. Sus ojos observaban ávidamente su alrededor, absorbiendo cada detalle que podía ver. Desde las personas que pasaban de un lado a otro por la calle haciendo sus compras o caminando, a las casas donde vivían las familias- que ya se le hacían conocidas- pasando por los comerciante que se encontraban vendiendo en los puestos.

Se encontraba en una de las calles comerciales más importante de la cuidad, lugar de muchos puestos variados: ropa, alimentos, joyas, telas... Se oía el alboroto de las conversaciones, las risas de los niños que acompañaban a las madres, los pasos apresurados...

Eun Soo sentía como si estuviera en otra dimensión completamente diferente a la suya (aunque, en realidad, era así). Todo eso no tenía nada que ver con el mundo donde había vivido desde pequeña. Era completamente diferente. Más abierto, más antiguo... más salvaje. No sabía cómo explicarlo ella.

Choi Young, con una pequeña curvatura en sus labios, miraba a la Doctora de los Cielos. Se fijaba en su expresión, en el brillo de su mirada, en su sonrisa, en la manera apresurada pero firme para andar, los rápidos vistazos que echaba como si quiera mirarlo todo a la vez... No podía cansarse de mirarla. Era tan... imprevisible, que casi toda ella era siempre nueva para él.

Eun Soo se paró un momento un pequeño y simple puesto que vendían sandalias. Era una tela negra en suelo con los zapatos encima para no ensuciarse de la tierra de las calles. Choi Young aprovechó y sus ojos recorrieron su alrededor. A pesar de que no estaba "de servicio", en los tiempos que corrían sabía que no había que bajar nunca la guardia y mucho menos referente a ella.

Después de asegurarse de que no había nadie sospechoso entre los transeúntes, los ojos del hombre vagaron de nuevo hacia su mujer y tal fue su sorpresa no la encontró donde debería estar. Sus alarmas sonaron en su mente y rápidamente observó todo el lugar, búscandola.

Un suspiro salió de sus labios cuando la encontró dirigiéndose a una pequeña tienda de ropa. El cuerpo del general dejó de estar tenso y en su interior se preguntó cómo esta chiquilla podía haber calado tan hondo en su corazón. Con pasos apresurados fue a su dirección y mientras ella se metía entre las distintas telas y prendas, mirando, maravillada, él se quedó fuera esperando.

—Qué color más hermoso...— comentó Eun Soo alzando un vestido fino pero de manga larga color turquesa. Con mucho cuidado de no mancharlo, la mujer extendió a lo largo el vestido para ver como era. Quedó maravillada, era precioso. Sonriendo, se giró mientas se lo colocaba por encima— Mira, ¿cómo me queda? ¿Me pega este color?

Ante el llamado Choi Young se giró y sus ojos recorrieron ávidamente durante unos segundos el cuerpo de la chica. Una mirada de arriba a abajo que no supo contener. Sus ojos brillaban y ella pudo distinguir el brillo de ternura en ellos. Quiso saltar feliz.

—No... no sé— contestó, entonces, el general apartando la mirada de ella como si hubiera sido pillado con alguna travesura. Si no fuera porque sabía que era imposible, Eun Soo hubiera jurado que se había sonrojado— Yo no sé de estas cosas.

La Doctora de los Cielos, escondiendo la sonrisa de felicidad que quería salir de sus labios, se dio la vuelta para seguir viendo vestidos. Encontró otro de un color verde esmeralda que tenía una cinta en la cintura y de ahí caía suelto hasta los tobillos. Le encantó también. Dejando el turquesa a un lado, pero sin perderlo de vista todavía, también alzó el verde para ponérselo por encima para saber cómo le quedaba. Subió su mirada y recorrió todo lugar, pasando una vez por alto la mirada de Choi Young clavada en ella, y se encontró con un espejo a una esquina. Rápidamente fue a él para verse.

—¿Cómo se supone que lo usaré?— preguntó para ella misma. La parte de arriba la sujetó con su barbilla y la tela de ambos lados de su cadera la sujetó para que la rodearan hasta donde llegaran— ¿Me lo tengo que poner por fuera o hay algún probador donde poder ponérmelo?

En ese momento, el general entró a la tienda y con pasos firmes y decididos se dirigió hacia donde estaba ella. Lo observó curiosa tiempo antes de que el hombre le quitara el vestido de las manos y junto con el turquesa y otro de color pastel, se lo dio al vendedor.

—¡Eh, espera!— se apresuró a decir ella— Se supone que me comprarías algo. Déjame elegir uno rápido.

Choi Young alzó una ceja hacia ella, pero en cambio se giró hacia el hombre mayor que los miraba amablemente.

—Me llevaré los tres— respondió al vendedor, el cual asintiendo fue raudo a doblarlos para poder envolverlos. Cuando terminó, este se lo tendió a Choi Young pero el guerrero no lo cogió, sino que haciendo un gesto, Dae Man se acercó y cogió los tres paquetes.

Eun Soo, mientras, miraba boquiabierta al guerrero, incapaz de creerse todavía que ese hombre le estaba comprando no uno, ¡tres vestidos!

—Son...— empezó a decir el vendedor extendiendo su mano, pero tuvo que callarse cuando rápidamente, sacando la mano del bolsillo, Choi Young le dio unas pocas monedas. A decir verdad más de lo que debería.

—Quédese con el cambio— espetó firme e inclinando ligeramente la cabeza, sacó a la mujer del puesto.

Salieron a la calle y al pasar los segundos, al ver que la miraba, Eun Soo le buscó los ojos para observarlo.

—¿Qué?— musitó volviéndose a ella, carraspeando.

En el rostro de la mujer una sonrisa lentamente fue expandiéndose, hasta que negando con la cabeza, empezó a andar otra vez. Él era así.

Siguieron caminando por toda la calle en un paseo tranquilo y agradable. Pero, entonces, Choi Young, atrasado unos cuantos pasos de ella, pudo distinguir una figura que le resultaba demasiado parecida. Su ceño se frunció. ¿Él era…?

 _Maldición, nos están siguiendo,_ pasó por su cabeza. Le echó una rápida mirada hacia Dae Man, advirtiéndole en silencio y ordenándole que tuviera cuidado. Este, entendiendo el mensaje, asiente y sus facciones se endurecen. El general tragó saliva y la imagen de la doctora se instaló en su cabeza. No podía dejar que le pasara nada.

Tenía que protegerla.

Aumentó sus pasos y terminó colocándose al lado de la mujer mientras caminaban. Eun Soo sonrió, feliz de tenerlo cerca y, en uno de sus tantos arrebatos, pasó su brazo por el de él, agarrándose así firmemente. Le gustaba mucho esa sensación. Sentía que al lado de su guerrero Woodalchi no podía ocurrirle nada malo. La doctora caminaba sin percatarse de nada con una emocionada curvatura de labios mientras él con una estúpida y tierna mirada, no dejaba de observar su alrededor en busca de cualquier peligro. En algún momento, Choi Young sintió un tirón en el brazo y lo próximo que supo era que lo estaba arrastrando hacia otro puesto, esta vez de accesorios hecho a mano. La mirada de fascinación y emoción de ella le llegó al corazón, como un cálido rayo de sol.

—Oh, ¡mira! — exclamó ella estirando el brazo. Se trataba de una pulsera con numerosos dijes que correspondían a diferentes piedras: rubíes, zafiros, esmeraldas, aguamarinas… No sabía si era verdadero, pero sí era muy hermoso. No obstante, antes de llegar a tocarlo, su mano paró a medio camino antes de alzar su mirada y lanzar una mirada interrogante a la mujer del puesto, la cual sonrió y asintió. Confiada, entonces, ella cogió la preciosa pulsera y la alzó, para verla mejor— Es muy bonita…

Choi Young simplemente podía mirarla, absorbido por la belleza de la mujer. Sentía como un agradable cosquilleo recorría su cuerpo pues ésta todavía no lo había soltado. Y ni falta que hacía. ¿Cuándo había empezado a quererla tanto?

—Esta pulsera es hermosa, me recuerda un montón a una que tenía en mi casa, la cual me la regaló mi madre— empezó ella a parlotear con dulzura y, a pesar de que en un principio eso le molestaba al general, ahora le parecía algo verdaderamente tierno y divertido— Aunque estos pendientes son también bonitos. Y aquella figurita. ¡Bueno, qué digo! ¡Aquí todo es hermoso! ¿Crees que podría comprarme algo? Bueno, es que como tú me dijiste que compraríamos ropa así que… Pero si es así, ¡no sé qué comprarme! Es todo tan bonito…

Unas carcajadas salieron de los labios de Choi Young al ver la mueca en los labios de la chica. Parecía realmente preocupada y angustiada por la situación. ¿Es qué ella no lo sabía? Tenía mucho dinero, no lo gastaba… ¡por supuesto que podía comprárselo! Es más, si ella quería podía comprarle el puesto entero por el puro placer de verla sonreír.

Los ojos del general viajaron por todo el puesto, descubriendo que la chica tenía razón. Ahí las cosas estaban muy bien hechas y tenían cierto encanto. Pero fue una de ellas la que llamó su atención. Se trataba de un collar de plata con un dije en forma de gota de lluvia. Parecía muy delicado, pero la piedra brillaba con firmeza y hermosura. Tal y como la joven que tenía a su lado…

Sí, eso estaba hecho para su mujer.

Sonriendo en su interior, el general alzó la mirada hacia a Eun Soo, pero esta fue acaparada por otro asunto. Era Dae Man, el cual le estaba haciendo señas. Notando como toda la alegría de su interior era sustituida por la tensión, cabeceó imperceptiblemente para que el otro supiera que lo había entendido y, mientras la joven seguía observando las joyas y charlando distendidamente con la dependienta, él echó una rápida mirada hacia donde hablaba Dae Man.

Allí, entre medio de la multitud de la población, unos hombres armados con espadas avanzaban hacia ellos no muy sutiles. El general leyó sus intenciones en el primer momento que posó sus ojos aquellos hombres. Iban a por ellos.

Y ahora debía luchar.

Masculló algo para él, apenas audible a los demás, y suspiró. No podía simplemente echar a correr con la doctora pues ellos solamente eran tres, mientras que los hombres, si había contado bien, eran un mínimo de 15. Debían utilizar el factor sorpresa.

Con ese nuevo plan, Choi Young le lanzó una mirada a Dae Man y este como Wooldalchi (aunque no oficial) que era, entendió los planes de su general. Una sonrisa surcó los labios del niño, entusiasmado por una pelea, aunque un poco preocupado por la presencia de la señorita en ella. ¿Y si no salían las cosas bien?

Cogiendo aire imperceptiblemente, el hombre se giró hacia el puesto, pensando en el modo de avisar a la chica de los cambios acontecidos en esos escasos minutos. Clavó su mirada en el collar y con resolución cogió el hermoso objeto entre sus magulladas y ásperas manos. Eun Soo calló ante el movimiento, sorprendida, y ladeó el rostro hacia el general arqueando una ceja.

La doctora sintió como su corazón dejaba de latir ante la intensa mirada del hombre llena de cariño y admiración. Su respiración se atragantó. ¿Cómo era posible que un hombre como él la quisiera? ¿Cómo podía tener tanta suerte? Un pequeño estremecimiento le recorrió entera cuando percibió una caricia en el hueco expuesto de su cuello. No apartó los ojos de los de él, sin embargo creyó ver cómo le ponía un collar. Para realizar tal acto, el hombre se había tenido que acercar y ante la escasa distancia, Eun Soo podía notar el aliento del hombre sobre el suyo, poniéndole los vellos de punta.

 _Este hombre algún día me causará algún día un paro cardíaco,_ fue lo único coherente que pudo pensar.

Jadeó al ver como la punta de su nariz tocaba la él. ¿Volvería…? ¿La besaría de nuevo? Todavía podía recordar perfectamente lo _maravillosamente bien_ que se sintió que la besara allí, delante de todos. Reclamándola como suya, como su mujer. Deseaba que volviera a hacerlo.

No obstante, a pesar de que el deseo lo consumía por dentro, los planes de él eran otros. No podía dejarse llevar, no ese momento. Así que, inclinando la cabeza para verla mejor y dar mayor énfasis a las palabras, susurró prácticamente sobre sus labios.

—Cuando diga _ahora,_ tiene que correr hacia la pared.

Y de un ágil movimiento, el general se apartó de ella.

Durante unos pocos segundos, la doctora se quedó quieta, incapaz de moverse, intentando procesar las palabras que había oído de sus labios. Cuando el significado entró en sus neuronas, dejando de lado la decepción por no haber probado sus labios, notó como su cuerpo se tensaba. Esa frase solo podía significar problemas. Nerviosamente, miró a su alrededor, intentando que no se notara mucho tapándose con el cuerpo del hombre, y descubrió al grupo de malhechores caminando hacia ellos.

Inconscientemente su mano agarró el brazo de Choi Young. Este, al notarlo, apretó los dientes irritado. ¿Quién demonios eran? Por su culpa _su mujer_ estaba mal y eso él no podía aceptarlo.

Cuando estuvieron a una distancia considerablemente corta, la mano libre del general sostuvo la mano de la mujer que agarraba su brazo, dándole un apretón alentador.

—Espero que hoy no haga tonterías…— musitó para él. Finalmente, plantó sus ojos en los hombres, lo cuales advirtiendo la mirada, sonrieron entusiasmado ante su botín. Apretaron el paso hacia ellos— _¡Ahora!_

No tuvo que decirlo dos veces. Lo más rápido que pudo, Eun Soo se escabulló entre las personas dirigiéndose a una callejuela estrecha y solitaria que no estaba muy lejos de allí. Apretándose firmemente contra el muro de la pared, escondida, podía ver perfectamente lo que pasaba en donde estaba el guerrero y Dae Man sin que esos hombres pudieran apreciar donde estaba.

Un suspiro de alivio salió de los labios de Choi Young al verla esconderse y sin tiempo para nada más, en ese mismo momento uno de los hombres se tiró hacia él, intentando derribarlo. Ahora que la mujer no estaba a la vista y los hombres no tenían su paradero, él tenía más libertad de movimiento. Entre Dae Man y él podían con ellos… _y sin que tuviera que sacar su espada._

A base de patadas, puñetazos, esquivos y artes marciales puedo escapar de algún que otro hombre, pero cuando pudo repeler un golpe de espada de su contrincante por los pelos, supo que las cosas no eran tan fáciles. Se inclinó hacia abajo para que un puñetazo no le diera y dio un salto hacia atrás, dejando un poco de espacio entre los tres hombres que combatían contra él. Habían derrotado ya a dos y mientras Dae Man luchaba con dos, los otros simplemente observaban divertidos la pelea esperando su turno.

No quería sacar su espada.

Sin embargo por el ritmo que estaban cogiendo las cosas… debía hacerlo.

Sus manos formaron puños mientras daba una patada y su mano derecha viajó hacia la empuñadura de su espada. Un familiar estremecimiento le recorrió la mano.

No tuvo tiempo a hacer nada más. De pronto, otros hombres también armados se acercaron a ellos y por unos segundos las alarmas sonaron en su cabeza, sabiendo que si estos apoyaban a sus contrincantes, las cosas estarían muy mal. ¿En qué momento se le ocurrió salir después de todo lo que estaba pasando? No obstante, conforme los nuevos se iban acercando, Choi Young los iba reconociendo. ¡Eran sus Wooldalchi y algunos Suribangs vestidos de campesinos!

El alivio lo inundó cuando vio como los hombres eran cogidos por sorpresa, teniendo que entrar rápidamente en pelea. Ahora las cosas estaban igualadas. _Ganarían._ Sonriendo, el general dio un fuerte puñetazo, haciendo que su contrincante se tambaleara. En ese momento, sintió como una sombra se ceñía sobre su espalda y por el rabillo del ojo le pareció ver como otro hombre se acercaba a él con la espada en alto, dispuesto a darle.

Todo pasó muy rápido.

Con los ojos abiertos de la impresión, rápidamente movió sus pies para poder girarse y encontrarse de cara al hombre. Pero no pudo hacer mucho, no le daba tiempo a esquivarlo. Entonces, oyó como alguien a su lado le gritaba y como último caso, ladeó el rostro y se encontró con una espada volando hacia él a gran velocidad, la cual había sido lanzada por uno de los Suribangs para que se defendiera. Notando un gran nudo en su pecho, el general estiró su brazo y haciendo gala de una gran maestría pudo contraatacar a su agresor, lanzando la espada de este a varios metros. Sin embargo, algo falló.

Como había pasado anteriormente, su mano empezó a temblar y no tuvo fuerzas para alzar su espada, por lo que ésta también cayó al suelo.

Solo tres personas se dieron cuenta de lo que había ocurrido.

Él, el cual miraba con sus ojos perdido la figura de la espada, sintiendo la rabia y la ira brotar en su interior, Eun Soo, la cual sintió como su pecho se desgarraba y Dol Bae, que apenas tuvo tiempo de procesarlo antes de tener que enfrentarse a otro hombre.

Eun Soo no lo pensó mucho. Su mente dejó de funcionar y se dejó llevar por su corazón.

 _"_ _En estos días, mientras vos estabais sufriendo, no he podido estar a vuestro lado. En lugar de buscar una cura para salvar a mi mujer, estaba ocupado matando gente. ¿Cómo puede protegeros alguien como yo? ¡¿Cómo puedo pediros que os quedéis junto a mi?!"_

Él estaba para ella… y ella estaba para él.

Rápidamente, con sigilo y una habilidad que no sabía de donde la había sacado, se internó en la pelea, esquivando los combates y llegó hasta donde se encontraba Choi Young, todavía admirando la espada. Su mano derecha temblaba sin descanso. La doctora sintió su corazón partirse. Hundiendo el entrecejo, Eun Soo acortó la distancia que los separaban y lo cogió de su temblorosa mano, infundiéndole fuerzas.

Ese movimiento hizo que la conciencia volviera al cuerpo del general, que le lanzó una mirada con una mezcla de sorpresa y reproche. Ella lo ignoró y tiró de él, refugiándose juntos en el callejón que anteriormente estuvo ella.

—¿Qué…?— murmuró él, enfadado— ¿Qué haces? ¡Tengo que salir y…!

Pero no pudo terminar pues entonces sintió como cubrían su mano _mala._ El general calló, mirando intensamente a la muchacha. Ella no lo estaba mirado a él, sino que sus ojos estaban clavados en su mano, la cual acunaba como si fuera un preciado tesoro.

Él se estremeció aún sin saber muy bien el motivo.

Ella, entendiéndolo mal, hizo una mueca y retirando la mano que tenía encima, lentamente, suavemente, entrelazó sus dedos con la que le quedaba.

Sentía como su corazón aumentaba de velocidad pero no se movió. Incapaz de articular alguna palabra, simplemente la miró. Creyó distinguir el brillo de la preocupación y la ternura en sus ojos, cosa que lo conmovió. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que nadie lo miraba así?

Los segundos pasaron y finalmente, el temblor de su mano desapareció. Aun así, ambos se quedaron quietos, si romper el silencio que reinaba a su alrededor. En algún momento, Choi Young se dio cuenta de que la pelea había terminar, siendo ellos ganadores pero apenas le importó. Solamente tenía ojos para ella. También en algún momento, Eun Soo alzó la mirada, encontrándose con los penetrantes ojos del hombre, que hizo que su respiración se atragantara. Estaban cerca. Muy cerca.

—Imja…

Casi sin darse cuenta, las pupilas del hombre se escaparon hasta mirar esos labios que había probado y tan loco lo traía. Quería probarlos de nuevo. Necesitaba probarlos, perderse en ella, olvidarse de su alrededor. Movido por una fuerza interior, inclinó la cabeza y sintió como su aliento errático se entremezclaba con el de ella.

 _Solo un poco más…_

—¡General!

Como si hubieran accionado un interruptor, la doctora y el general se separaron uno del otro.

Sintiéndose profundamente avergonzado, Choi Young lanzó una mala mirada hacia Dol Bae, el cual había lanzado la exclamación. Eun Soo soltó una risilla nerviosa e histérica y en ese momento se dio cuenta que, a pesar de que se había separado en el cuerpo, sus manos seguían unidas. Rápidamente la soltó, apartando la mirada, notando sus mejillas calentarse.

—G-general— habló el Woodalchi, acariciándose la nuca, incómodo— Hemos interrogado a los hombres y hemos descubierto quién lo envió.

Los rasgos faciales del hombre se oscurecieron y su cuerpo se tensó.

—¿Quién fue?

—Hwasooin*

—Maldición…— masculló para él. Las cosas _tenían_ que acabar ya. Metido en sus pensamientos, se giró y cogió del brazo a la doctora, siguiendo el impulso de su corazón que le obligaba a protegerla— Vámonos. Las compran ha terminado. Debemos volver.

La mujer suspiró para ella resignada, sin embargo no abrió la boca. Ella misma sabía que había sido una locura salir en esos tiempos pues en cualquier momento podía salir algo mal… aunque, finalmente había pasado.

Pero ella no se arrepentía.

Como bien le dijo en la habitación, ella no se iba a ir, ella no se iba a preocupar por si se iba o se quedaba, pues ya tenía una decisión irrefutable. Iba a estar a su lado. Y esa tarde había hecho que vieran otra de sus facetas, aún sin conocer para ella. Le encantaba. Es más, lo amaba.

Daba igual a cuanto tuvieran que enfrentarse. Ambos lucharían.

Juntos.

* * *

 ***He estado buscando por Internet y según he encontrado ese el nombre de la hermana del malo malote, la que va vestida de rojo.**

 **Aquí una guerrera Woodalchi os vuelve a saludar.**

 **Esta vez os traigo otra pequeña escena de ellos (que, maldita sea, fue eliminada del dorama) Fue escrito pero por tema del tiempo decidieron no incluirla (llora T-T) ¿Recordais cuando, mientras hacen la inspección en el castillo, nuestro general pregunta por qué cosas le gusta a Eun Soo y, más tarde, ya en la habitación, la invita a ir de compras. Pues bien, esa salida... ¡debería de haber salido! Maldita sea... Como con el final, investigué y ¡voilá!, basándome en las notas de la escritora creé mi propia escena. Espero que os haya gustado^^**

 **Y vuestros comentarios, ¿eh? ;)**

 **Bye!**


End file.
